En otra vida, te volvería a encontrar
by damita118
Summary: Claire y Leon siempre han pensado que hubiera sido mejor conocerse en mejores circunstancias pero Si las cosas terribles que pasaron en Racoon City no hubieran pasado ¿Claire y Leon se hubieran encontrado? Esta es una especie de AU que explora ese escenario Si el destino nos llama a encontrarnos, las circunstancias no importan
1. Chapter 1

Sumary

Hace un tiempo me pregunté ¿como hubiera sido la vida de Chris, Leon, Claire , y los demás protagonistas de la saga de RE, si los terribles sucesos de Racoon no hubieran sucedido?

Este es una especie de AU, que explora ese escenario enfocándose especialmente en Leon y Claire, bajo la premisa de que si dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse, todo conspira para que así sea, sin importar las circunstancias.

A lo mejor es algo cursi la premisa, pero me agrado el resultado.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Capitulo 1

¡No dispares!

La brisa empezó a caer más fuerte mojando el visor del casco de la motociclista, quien maldijo para sus adentros una vez más por no haber traído el traje completo. Si llegaba a resbalarse y caerse por el asfalto mojado iba a quedar como una plasta bajo su propia motocicleta, e iba a tener que darle un par de explicaciones a su hermano acerca de por qué había decidido que viajar en moto en carretera vistiendo unos shorts de mezclilla y chaleco sin mangas era una buena idea; afortunadamente el tráfico no era pesado, en esa época del año no era normal que mucha gente viajara a la pequeña ciudad en la que ahora residía y trabajaba su hermano mayor.

Racoon city era una ciudad pequeña y acogedora, era una suerte que su hermano hubiera encontrado trabajo allí, la paga era buena, tenia un lugar lindo para vivir, el ambiente de trabajo era agradable... lo único malo es que no podían verse tan seguido. La universidad quedaba lejos de Racoon, así que solamente podían aprovechar los días festivos o las vacaciones de su hermano, o días como este, en el que el sindicato de docentes había convocar a una huelga, y se había quedado sin clases... Claire pudo haberle dicho a su hermano que iba a tener días libres, pero entonces él hubiera insistido en ir por ella, y ella hubiera perdido su oportunidad de tener un viaje en carretera con su preciosa motocicleta.

La brisa se convirtió en lluvia mientras la pelirroja reducía la velocidad. Afortunadamente a lo lejos empezaba a vislumbrar el letrero de la estación de gasolina que estaban construyendo cerca de la ciudad la última vez que había ido a visitar a su hermano. Al parecer ya habían terminado de construirla y estaba funcionando, el letrero brillaba con intensidad y se acercaba cada vez mas "Mizoil"

Claire parpadeó un par de veces al leer la descripción del letrero, algo en esa marca se le hacía extrañamente familiar, su atención se fijó quizá demasiado en el artefacto iluminado, tanto que no se dió cuenta de la leve desviación de su motocicleta, hasta que escuchó la bocina de un camión frente a ella, su atención volvió inmediatamente a la carretera y maniobró para volver a su propio carril justo a tiempo.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo la pelirroja de viva voz al darse cuenta que por poco ocacionaba un accidente a causa de una distracción inocua. El camión que casi la aplastaba era de la corporación Umbrella con base en Racoon, de la que su hermano desconfiaba con algo de razón. Por lo que le Chris le había contado, esos camiones enormes iban y venían de la ciudad todos los días, sin que se supiera nada de su contenido, y al ser Umbrella la que prácticamente dirigía la ciudad, no había nadie a quien rendirle cuentas. A su estricto hermano el miembro destacado de S.T.A.R.S eso no le agradaba para nada, pero así era Chris.

La chica suspiró tratando de fijar su atención en la carretera sintiendo no por primera vez lo pesado del viaje sobre sus hombros, cadera, espalda... bueno, sobre todo su cuerpo. Al aproximarse a la estacion de gasolina el ánimo volvió a su cuerpo solamente con la idea de bajarse un momento de su moto, estirar los músculos y tomarse algo en la tienda de conveniencia antes de seguir su viaje para visitar a su hermano. Bajó un poco la velocidad e ingresó a la estación sintiéndose ligeramente extrañada al notar que no había nadie sirviéndose gasolina o atendiendo el lugar, incluso nadie había salido de la pequeña tienda al escuchar el repiquetear de la campanilla que sonó cuando ella pasó por la entrada de la estación. La menor de los Redfield bajó de su moto y empezó a caminar empujándola hasta dejarla frente a una de las bombas suspirando con algo de fastidio al darse cuenta de que nadie salía a atenderla. De pronto algo llamo su atención detrás de las bombas, una cabina telefónica se alzaba a pocos pasos de la entrada de la tienda. Claire sonrió ante la idea de llamar a su compañera de cuarto en el campus para contarle que casi iba llegando a su destino. Su amiga tenía un pequeño crush con su hermano desde que Chris había ido al campos a visitarla y había insistido como una niñita en acompañarla... pero las cosas se habían complicado de último minuto y ya no había podido ir con ella. Esta cabina telefónica era una buena opción para presumirle su casi llegada a la pequeña ciudad mientras hacía tiempo de que alguien saliera a atenderle.

Claire se aseguró de que su maleta estuviera bien sujeta a la moto, colocó la patilla y empezó a caminar hacia la cabina cuando un ruido proveniente de la tienda le llamó la atención, algo pesado y de vidrio pareció quebrarse y la pelirroja curiosa giró su atención a la puerta de la tienda encaminando sus pasos a la fuente del sonido. Se detuvo de pronto al escuchar otro frasco rompiéndose seguido de una voz masculina maldiciendo, sorprendida Claire esperó un segundo antes de dar otro paso.

-¿Hola? -pronunció en voz alta al poner la mano sobre la puerta de la entrada, dudando un momento si debería empujar y ver qué sucedía adentro al no recibir respuesta. Finalmente su curiosidad pudo más que su cautela y se aventuró a abrir la puerta lentamente encontrándose con dos hombres ataviados con uniformes de la estación de gasolina, acuclillados en frente de un anaquel, ambos tan absortos en su labor, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Claire hasta que ella les habló

-¿Hola? -ambos hombres se voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar tan cerca a alguien y dejaron de vigilar por un momento la ranura entre el anaquel y la pared, dejando escapar un ratón directamente hacia donde Claire estaba. La chica se ufanaba constantemente de que crecer con su hermano la hizo fuerte y habían pocas cosas a las que les tuviera miedo, pero ese ratón, aunado al grito de ¡Cuidado! De los dos hombres definitivamente la habían tomado por sorpresa, haciéndola soltar un grito y pegar un brinco que desafortunadamente la hizo tirar un frasco de fruta en conserva estrellándolo en el suelo, pero además, la hizo aterrizar directamente sobre el ratón... La sensación del ratón explotando bajo sus botas la hizo lanzar otro grito más de asco e impresión que de miedo. Los dos sujetos explotaron en carcajadas inmediatamente para aumentar el fastidio de Claire; sin embargo antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando un sujeto alto y con un cabello rubio oscuro y perfectamente acicalado entró pateando la puerta para sorpresa de todos con un arma en la mano. Esto era lo más lejano al tranquilo viaje que Claire se había imaginado. La chica levantó las manos asustada escuchando como las risas de los sujetos detrás de ella cesaban .

-¡No dispares! -soltó sin pensarlo mucho, el sujeto del cabello perfecto bajó el arma con expresión confundida alternando la vista entre los dos sujetos arrodillados detrás de la chica de cabello rojo, fijándose en el frasco de frutas quebrado en el suelo y viendo al fin el ratón aplastado a los pies de la chica.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?- preguntó el rubio con voz autoritaria

-Pues el ratón definitivamente no está bien -dijo uno de los sujetos con voz rasposa y algo de risa atorada en la garganta -por lo demás todo está bien, puedes guardar tu arma vaquero -añadió finalmente poniéndose en pie, el otro hombre lo imitó riendo un poco por lo bajo mientras veía el desastre en los pies de Claire, que aún mantenía las manos arriba. La chica fastidiada de todo bajó las manos al notar que el hombre del arma la guardaba en una funda que tenía atada al cinturón.

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres? -preguntó molesta raspando un poco sus zapatos en el suelo. El sujeto bajó la vista con algo de vergüenza aún sin entender que estaba pasando

-Me llamó Leon, escuche cosas quebrándose y luego gritos provenientes de aquí, y creí que algo malo estaba sucediendo... Después de todo llegue a la estación y nadie salió a atender, así que creí que...

-¡claro! ¡Y decidiste entrar aquí con una maldita arma en las manos y pateando la puerta como si fueras un súper policía era lo más prudente! -Le interrumpió la menor de los Redfield dándose cuenta de que sus zapatos no iban a limpiarse, pateando el suelo con frustración.

Leon se rascó la nuca avergonzado

-De hecho soy policía... -dijo con un dejo de inseguridad pero también de orgullo en la voz, que para Claire no pasó totalmente desaparecido-lamentó mucho haberte asustado, solo pase aquí para poner gasolina y luego...

-¡Claro joven! -en seguida le atendemos -intervino uno de los dos sujetos con uniforme de la estación -lamentamos habernos distraído, es solo que ese maldito ratón había estado dándonos problemas, y aprovechando el silencio de la tarde quisimos cazarlo... pero parece que su amiga ya se encargó de ello -añadió con sorna viendo los zapatos ensangrentados de Claire...

-Nosotros no somos amigos -dijo enérgica la pelirroja -aquí el oficial "yo te salvo" acaba de presentarse ¿no lo escuchó? Yo también venía por gasolina para mi motocicleta, pero vine a integrarme sorpresivamente a su pequeño equipo de exterminadores. -añadió con sarcasmo sin dejar de ver sus pies y sentir la sensación horrible de acabar de aplastar un animal.

-Lo lamentó señorita -dijo el hombre consiguiendo al fin re tomar la compostura -¡Mike! Ayuda a la señorita a limpiar sus zapatos con la manguera y luego trae algo para limpiar este desastre, mientras yo le atiendo joven, y luego le pondré gasolina a su motocicleta -finalizó el hombre antes de salir de la tienda.

El policía sostuvo la puerta abierta para que la pelirroja saliera ofreciéndole una sonrisa avergonzada que Claire notó en demasía... ese gesto, ese rostro, le pareció familiar, una sensación como de dejavú, pero nada desagradable. La menor de los Redfield parpadeó dos veces antes de salir seguida de León y el empleado de la gasolinera.

Leon se dirigió a su Jeep y Claire siguió al empleado hacia la manguera, mientras limpiaba sus zapatos con ayuda de un trapo que encontró siguió con la mirada al rubio que entró a la tienda de nuevo seguido por el empleado que iba equipado con un trampeador y un par de baldes.

-¿Señorita? -el otro sujeto de la gasolinera le habló para preguntarle sobre la gasolina de su moto, Claire le dio las indicaciones mientras terminaba de limpiar sus zapatos, pensando que quizá había sido injusta con Leon por rematar con el su frustración por el incidente del ratón. Suspiro mientras apagaba la llave de la manguera, ahora sus pies estaban totalmente empapados. Su moto estaba lista así que le pagó al encargado que la atendió y le agradeció devolviéndole el trapo completamente sucio aceptando las gracias por haberles ayudado a matar al ratón, se subió en su moto y la encendió justo cuando el policía salía de la tienda con un par de latas de gaseosa en las manos, él le sonrió de medio lado al verla subida en la moto con los zapatos empapados, y empezó a caminar hacia las bombas de gasolina y por lo tanto acercándose a ella. El maldito policía podía haber hecho carrera como modelo... Claire sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-No recuerdo cual dijiste que era tu nombre -Le dijo Leon ofreciéndole una de las gaseosas, que Claire recibió con gusto, pero la metió en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

-No te lo dije -le respondió sonriendo antes de ponerse el casco, a lo que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa completa.

-Espero que nos veamos por allí, en mejores circunstancias-dijo el hombre

-Yo también lo espero oficial -respondió Claire bajando el visor del casco y poniendo en marcha la moto no sin antes levantar la mano para despedirse.

Leon no pudo deshacer la media sonrisa de su rostro al ver partir a la motociclista.

Definitivamente esperaba volver a verla por allí, pero por lo pronto debía apresurarse para llegar a la comisaría y reportarse antes de poder descansar en su nuevo departamento en Racoon City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**El apellido más popular **

La noche ya estaba por caer. No que aquello le molestara, pero hubiera preferido llegar a la comisaría antes de que anocheciera.

Había hablado personalmente con Brian Irons, el jefe de policías de la ciudad de Racoon, el hombre le había dicho que podía presentarse hasta el día siguiente, restándole importancia a su llegada, pero Leon quería conocer la comisaría, él mismo se había puesto la excusa de que no quería perderse al día siguiente, que sería su primer día de trabajo, pero la verdad era, que se sentía muy emocionado por finalmente llegar al lugar en donde sería un policía. Negó con la cabeza mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Su actitud era infantil, pero no podía evitarlo, tanto así que a la menor oportunidad que se le presentó intentó hacer su debut como policía y solamente había hecho el ridículo.

La sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó al recordar la expresión de terror de la pelirroja cuando le apuntó con su arma. Se sentía terrible. Vaya forma de empezar a conocer a la gente de la ciudad.

La pelirroja parecía una chica muy agradable, y no podía negar que le pareció muy bonita, pero vaya primera impresión que se habían llevado ambos. Leon había pensado en preguntarle a la chica donde vivía o cómo podía localizarla, pero quizá eso podía haberlo hecho parecer un acosador, aparte de que ya había quedado como un maniático que sacaba la pistola en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. El policía solo tendría que confiar en que la suerte quisiera ponerle de nuevo a la pelirroja en el camino.

Su vista finalmente se fijó en el imponente edificio al final de la calle, las luces empezaban a prenderse y a causa de la llovizna que arreciaba había poca gente en la calle.

Leon parqueó su Jeep al llegar al estacionamiento al final de la calle y salió sin poner las manos ni nada sobre su cabeza,el ambiente no era frío a pesar de la lluvia, así que caminó sin mucha prisa por la acera. El edificio de la comisaría era enorme y ostentoso. Parecía muy antiguo, y la edificación le parecía más propia de un museo que de una estación de policías.

Justo antes de entrar a la estación algo en el estacionamiento le llamó la atención. Una motocicleta estaba aparcada a pocos metros de donde dejó su jeep, un maletín impermeable y un casco negro estaban atados a la parte trasera de la moto. ¿Acaso era esa la moto de la chica de la estación? ¿Que podía estar haciendo la pelirroja en la estación de policía?

"Tal vez vino a buscarte" se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo... pero al instante se preocupó... ¿Que tal si había venido a levantar una denuncia por su escena en la estación?

No, el policía negó con la cabeza... no podía ser que esa chica de aspecto amable hubiera tomando directamente la ruta hacia la estación solo para venir a acusarlo... ¿o si?

El policía fijó su atención sobre las letras bordadas en blanco sobre la maleta, "Redfield" las mismas letras estaban pintadas en letras pequeñas en la parte trasera de la moto. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza. Estaba aquí para conocer la comisaría... más tarde seguiría pensando en la chica de la estación.

Leon se rio un poco por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta para entrar, claro, más tarde seguiría pensando en ella, muy propio del rubio quedarse pensando y pensando en una mujer que acababa de conocer y con la que solo había intercambiado un par de palabras...

Al entrar a la estación el joven policía se quedó sorprendido. El vestíbulo era ominoso por decir lo menos. Era un enorme salón de triple altura; Leon estaba casi convencido de que en otros lugares, toda la comisaría consistía en el espacio que en Racoon tenían solo en el recibidor. Habían varias puertas a los lados, una fuente con la estatua de una mujer al centro, sin perder detalle del enorme escudo en el suelo de la Policia de Racoon City, el joven se encaminó al escritorio. Sus pasos hacían eco en el enorme salón, había demasiado silencio. Al llegar a los escritorios de recepción, no había nadie en ellos.

-¿Hola? -preguntó en voz alta esperando que alguien escuchara su voz. Tardo un momento todo en silencio, y justo cuando pensó en llamar de nuevo detrás de una de las puertas se escuchó un golpe.

-¿Hola?- repitió dirigiéndose a la puerta, llevando lentamente su mano al cinto. No quería precipitarse sacando el arma en la estación de policías. El golpe se repitió y finalmente la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un oficial con un vaso de café en una mano y un pequeño plato en la otra

-¡Maldita puerta! -refunfuñó antes de darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio que lo veía con extrañeza

-Buenas noches- dijo Leon con alivio recuperando su postura relajada, el oficial le ofreció una sonrisa quizá un poco desconfiada mientras le devolvía el saludo

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -habló cordial mientras encaminaba sus pasos al escritorio para colocar el contenido de sus manos

-Buenas noches, me llamo Leon, Leon Kennedy -Dijo Leon extendiendo la mano para saludar al oficial

-¡Kennedy! -exclamó sorprendido -te esperábamos más temprano, Irons se fue hace un buen rato refunfuñando acerca del muchacho nuevo que llegaría hoy, pero no dio muchos detalles, así que creímos que vendrías más temprano- añadió riendo un poco mientras apretaba entusiasmado la mano de León -me llamo Marvin, Marvin Branagh

-Lo lamentó, fue un poco difícil el viaje -se intento excusar el más joven

-Descuida, tienes razón, el viaje en esa carretera es un infierno -respondió el oficial restándole importancia -¿pero puedo preguntarte algo? -añadió antes de darle un sorbo a su café y adentrarse a la isla de escritorios y rebuscar un poco entre los papeles, el oficial siguió hablando mientras tomaba una hoja en su mano libre, sin esperar la respuesta de su colega -aquí dice que empiezas a trabajar en octubre... estamos terminando septiembre, son casi las 7 de la noche, ¿Que demonios haces aquí? -preguntó con tono divertido, aún así Leon se tensó un poco

-Yo... quería presentarme y conocer las instalaciones antes de empezar a trabajar, también conocer la ciudad y a los demás oficiales... eso básicamente -finalizó mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa apenada

-Es así cuando se empieza ¿cierto? -Repuso El oficial Marvin -Uno quiere empezar a ser policía cuanto antes... y luego, le ruegas al cielo que las vacaciones lleguen pronto y no se acaben nunca- añadió riéndose un poco para restarle tensión al ambiente. Leon sonrió sintiéndose aliviado ante la actitud relajada del oficial Branagh

-Como verás hoy está bastante silencioso por aquí, a veces pasa esto, hay pequeños periodos de calma, y luego el infierno se desata... es por eso que los oficiales en turno intentan aprovechar estos momentos, ahora mismo están cenando en la cafetería... entre semana es así, habemos solamente unos cuantos oficiales de guardia aquí en la comisaría y un par haciendo patrullaje en las calles, los fines de semana los oficiales en patrullaje se duplican y también hay más aquí en la comisaría. -continuó hablando el oficial mientras devoraba su sándwich, justo cuando otra policía entraba al vestíbulo, Marvin los presentó, no sin notar la excesiva amabilidad de parte de la oficial hacia Leon, Rita Smith era su nombre... enseguida le pidió que se quedara e encargada del vestíbulo mientras le daba a Leon un recorrido por la comisaría.

-Bien -le dijo al rubio mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo, -¿estas listo para tu recorrido oficial por la estación de policías más ominosa de toda la region?- añadió con buen humor, Leon le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió antes de empezar a seguirlo. La oficial Rita no les despegó la vista hasta que atravesaron la puerta.

-Me parece que tendrás tu propio club de admiradoras Kennedy -le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por el largo pasillo. Leon tampoco había pasado por alto la sonrisa que le había dirigido la oficial Smith, ni su tono extremadamente amable, ni la mirada que lo siguió hasta que abandonó la sala... solía pasarle, y no era algo que le molestase, después de todo era joven...

-Son cosas que uno simplemente no puede evitar -dijo con sorna para seguirle el juego a Marvin -y espera a que empiece a venir con el uniforme -añadió antes de la carcajada con la que le respondió el otro policía

-Eres modesto al menos

Marvin Branagh le mostró a Leon cada uno de los niveles de la comisaría; los largos pasillos, las celdas de confinamiento, las salas de interrogatorio, oficinas, la cafetería; en donde los encontraba le presentaba a otros cuantos policías, todos ellos le dieron a Leon la bienvenida;

-este será tu escritorio -Le dijo Marvin al llegar a una de las oficinas -los chicos lo decoraron para darte la bienvenida...

Colgado sobre el escritorio había un cartel que dictaba "Bienvenido Leon", el gesto tocó una fibra sensible del nuevo policía, se acercó despacio a su escritorio sintiendo que era irreal, al fin había llegado...

-...aún nos falta mucho que ver...-dijo su guía con algo de desgano, al parecer había estado hablando mientras Leon cavilaba viendo su nuevo escritorio -y ya que lo mencionaste sería bueno buscarte un uniforme para que lo ajustes si es necesario ... pero te lo digo, este lugar es gigantesco, tiene una torre del reloj, una enorme biblioteca, y tampoco pasamos por la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. algunos de ellos deben estar de guardia también, por si quisieras conocerlos -añadió con algo de inseguridad

-No sabía que hubiera una unidad de S.T.A.R.S. destacada aquí en Racoon*

-Si bueno, la ciudad está ubicada en medio de las montañas, y bosques hace tiempo se vio amenazada por el crimen organizado, ya sabes, narcotraficantes, mafia, esas cosas... la unidad de los S.T.A.R.S. se ocupa de esas cosas; aunque no todos me agradan mucho, todos son buenos en lo que hacen, en su mayoría son militares retirados, dinosaurios; Redfield, Valentine y Chambers son los más jóvenes...-el policía siguió hablando,pero al más joven le costó seguirle poniendo atención.

"Redfield" así que la pelirroja era una agente... y no solo de la policía, era una agente de la fuerza especial. Leon sintió su cara hervir al recordarse del ridiculo que hizo frente a ella en la tienda de la estación, si ella trabajaba también en la comisaría seguramente la encontraría pronto y pensarlo lo mortificó.

-¿Redfield? -Preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta provocando la curiosidad de Marvin ...

-Si, es uno de los elementos más eficaces de los S.T.A.R.S., creo que antes de aquí sirvió en la fuerza aerea... ¿le conoces?

-No, solo que nunca había escuchado el apellido -se apresuró a mentir el más joven

-Redfield de hecho es uno de los elementos de los S.T.A.R.S. que si me agrada... vamos, antes de ir a buscar tu uniforme iremos a conocer la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. ... aprovecharemos que el capitán Wesker no está de guardia... ese sujeto me provoca escalofríos -finalizó el agente dirigiéndose a la puerta esperando que Leon le siguiera, el rubio entró en pánico pero hizo todo lo posible por no demostrar sus nervios, no quería encontrarse con la chica de la estación tan poco tiempo después de su actuación de súper policía, más ahora sabiendo quien era la chica.

No se dio cuenta de que camino tomaron pero al fin llegaron a una puerta con el escudo de los S.T.A.R.S. luego de anunciarle que habían llegado el oficial Branagh abrió la puerta despacio para develar una sala amplia con varios escritorios, una consola de comunicaciones, varios cuadros de fotografías en las paredes y algunos otros detalles, al final de la sala había una puerta que conducía a otra pequeña oficina al parecer. Cuando la puerta se abrió, cuatro pares de ojos voltearon a la puerta, incluidos los verdes de la pelirroja que conoció más temprano, Leon intentó apartar la mirada

-¡Buenas noches chicos! -se anunció Marvin, ¿qué tal el silencio de las noches de septiembre? -añadió acercándose a darle un apretón de manos a cada uno de los agentes, un sujeto corpulento de cabello rojizo y barba se puso de pie para saludar, una joven de cabello negro liso que le llegaba a los hombros, un sujeto de complexión mediana, cabello negro y cara de pocos amigos y finalmente la pelirroja, que lo veía con expresión divertida, lo que alivió en parte a Leon, al menos no estaba molesta...

-No invoques al diablo Branagh, ya sabes que en cuanto se comienza a sentir y disfrutar de la calma en la comisaría, se desata el infierno en las calles -le respondió el agente joven de cabello negro, a lo que el oficial respondió con una pequeña risa

-Quise aprovechar para mostrarle a Leon el cuartel de los S.T.A.R.S. y para presentárselos ... aprovechando que no veo a su capitán por allí -añadió más bajo, a lo que respondieron riendo un poco -El es el oficial Leon Kennedy, es el nuevo agente de al policía de Racoon City -finalizó Marvin exagerando un poco su tono al presentarlo

-Hola de nuevo oficial -Se apresuró a responder la pequeña pelirroja, el agente a su lado la volteó a ver extrañado y con sospecha, "genial, el novio" pensó Leon con algo de desdén antes de escucharlo hablar

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó a la mujer antes de voltear a verlo con desdén también

-Claro, me lo encontré en la estación luego del incidente del ratón -dijo bajándose del escritorio donde estaba sentada y caminando hacia Leon tendiéndole la mano; la gaseosa que el muchacho le había regalado, la tenía en la mano y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Me alegra encontrarla otra vez, en mejores condiciones agente Redfield -respondió Leon al saludo, no sin notar la expresión confundida de su interlocutora.

-¿agente? -Preguntó con voz divertida el sujeto de la barba rojiza, antes de dirigirse a la chica -¿ves que es cierto lo que te he dicho Chris? Tu hermanita tiene más porte de policía que tú -añadió antes de reírse un poco, la chica también se rió

-Mi nombre es Claire Redfield, el agente Chris Redfield es mi hermano -aclaró la chica de ojos verdes

Leon se sintió idiota por segunda vez en el mismo día, frente a la misma chica

-oh... Lo lamentó -se disculpó rascándose la nuca -entonces encantado, agente Redfield -añadió dirigiéndose a Chris tendiéndole la mano, el mayor de los Redfield le devolvió el saludo apretándole la mano un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, según lo notó Leon

-Jill Valentine -se presentó la mujer de cabello negro

-Barry Burton -añadió al final el hombre barbado

-Este no es todo el equipo de S.T.A.R.S.-dijo el oficial Marvin desde atrás de Leon, -por las noches solamente algunos elementos hacen guardia, igual que los miembros de la policía, ya los irás conociendo... por cierto creí que hoy no tenías turno Redfield

-Así es, pero Claire llegó y nos quedamos conversando con Jill y Barry un momento, mientras llega Brad a tomar su turno -explicó el de cabello negro, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera otra vez para darle paso a un hombre de la misma estatura y complexión de Chris, con cabello rubio y expresión compungida natural...

-Buenas noches, -saludó entre dientes, a lo que los STARS respondieron casi al unísono

-El es el agente Vickers -Dijo Marvin presentándoselo a Leon, quien hizo lo propio y se presentó con el recien llegado

-Y bueno, los dejamos para que recibas turno Brad, Leon y yo tenemos que ir a buscarle un uniforme

-Con ese físico, no será difícil encontrarle uno que le quede bien -Dijo Jill con voz sugestiva, a lo que Chris respondió con un gesto molesto que no pasó desapercibido por Leon

-Mucho gusto agentes -Dijo Leon antes de seguir a Marvin que ya iba saliendo de la sala, pero antes de salir se giró hacia la pelirroja para despedirla con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza -Señorita Redfield...

-Claire, puede llamarme Claire oficial Kennedy -respondió la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que el policia novato asintió

-Claire -dijo finalmente antes de salir detrás del oficial Marvin.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del joven policía que acababa de conocer. Algo extraño le sucedió, pues se dió cuenta de que no parecía ser la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre. Había algo en la mirada, el porte y ahora la voz de Leon que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no podría decir qué era exactamente.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de las risas que compartían Barry y Jill, ni de la expresión de molestia que adornaba el rostro de su hermano, hasta que volteó a verlo

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Claire inocentemente, sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, solamente otra risotada del mayor de los S.T.A.R.S.

-Sucede que tu hermano está teniendo una crisis de celos de hermano de mayor

**Continuará**

**Gracias a Nikolai, MrCrack y manu por sus Reviews, los comentarios siempre son muy motivadores para seguir escribiendo :)**

Perdón si quedo algo pesado el capítulo, les prometo que el próximo va a estar más entretenido , Leon y Claire están en la misma ciudad y no hay un brote de Zombiensolo Zombie a la vista ... algo interesante tiene que pasar :)

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

¿Eso de dónde salió? (Parte 1)

* * *

-Puedes probarte los uniformes y cuando encuentres uno que te quede bien puedes volver al vestíbulo, yo volveré o Rita me matará si la dejo sola por tanto tiempo- así se había despedido el oficial Marvin dejándolo solo en el salón de lockers.

Leon podía escuchar gente caminando en los pasillos y en el piso superior mientras se probaba el uniforme, sin poder dejar de sentirse orgulloso por el hecho tan simple de vestirse de policía. Había soñado con ser un oficial desde que era niño y ahora aquí estaba, finalmente...

Encontró el uniforme correcto y se dio un pequeño vistazo antes de volver a colocarse la ropa de diario, Marvin le había informado que el resto del equipamiento le sería entregado más adelante, cuando hablara con el jefe Irons, por lo demás no tendría que hacerle ningún ajuste a su uniforme, pero de todos modos debía llevárselo.

Le alegraba haber pasado a la comisaría, se sentía cansado y sin mucha energía pero se sentía animado. Animado por haber llegado al fin a Racoon, animado por pronto empezar a trabajar como policía, animado por haber encontrado de nuevo a Claire... Leon rió un poco por lo bajo ante eso último... ¿eso de donde salió?

-Exactamente, ¿De donde salió eso? -dijo con voz de pocos amigos el mayor de los Redfield al llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Había venido discutiendo con su hermana desde que dejaron sus vehículos aparcados en el sótano del edificio de apartamentos. Esto era muy diferente de lo que Claire había imaginado sería su llegada, pero ya que Chris estaba irritable, tampoco perdería la oportunidad de fastidiarlo un poco, después de todo, era su derecho sagrado como hermana menor.

-No se de que hablas Chris, solo estaba siendo amable con él, ¿acaso no recuerdas que tu fuiste quien me enseñó buenos modales? -respondió burlona

-De tener modales a ofrecerle a un desconocido la confianza de llamarte por tu nombre y dirigirle sonrisas de colegiala hay una gran diferencia

-Véte al diablo Chris -respondió la joven con una risotada -sonrisas de colegiala... ¡vete al diablo! -añadió riendo aún, mientras entraba al apartamento y colocaba las cosas de comer que habían comprado en la mesita de la sala de estar -el sujeto se veía más nervioso que quien sabe que, y parece que está más ansioso por ser policía que lo que tú lo estabas por ser piloto cuando te enlistaste, ademas parece agradable -finalizó satisfecha de la expresión de fastidio de su hermano.

Toda la vida habían compartido una relación de protección y cuidado, pero eso acarreaba también que Chris fuera bastante celoso... los novios de la pelirroja nunca le habían caído bien, no que hubiera tenido muchos... pero esta vez estaba yendo quizá demasiado lejos; nunca le había molestado que Claire fuera amistosa o amable, era como si al instante el joven policía le hubiera caído mal. ¿Será que eran celos en general?

El oficial Kennedy era un sujeto que sin duda iba a resaltar entre los demás policías de Racoon City. No era un secreto para nadie que Chris Redfield tenía prácticamente un club de fans entre las agentes de la policia de Racoon, y las demás empleadas de la comisaría, porque resaltaba, no había casi nadie que se equiparara a su hermano, pero la llegada del nuevo policía podía cambiar eso. Leon era bastante guapo, ojos azules, cabello perfecto, y la misma Jill lo había dicho, tenía un cuerpo magnífico...

Claire intentó esconder la risa tonta que se le escapó ante el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. ¿De donde vienen esos pensamientos?

Leon aparcó su Jeep en el sótano del edificio y tronó su cuello un par de veces antes de salir, estaba cansado pero conforme con cómo habían salido las cosas ese día. Aún tenía un par de días antes de empezar a trabajar de lleno, pero volvería a la comisaría el día de mañana, Marvin le había explicado que tenían que asignarle un rol de turnos, un compañero para patrullaje, registrar su equipo oficial y debía tener una conversación con Irons, además, los S.T.A.R.S. habían convocado una reunión para tratar asuntos acerca de la investigación que estaban manejando, y era conveniente que asistiera para ponerse al corriente.

Leon bajó del Jeep y enseguida bajó una maleta y un par de cajas que quedaban en la cajuela. La mudanza se había encargado de traer sus cosas el día anterior, de manera que solamente hacían falta sus cosas más personales. Aún debía desempacar al menos un par de mantas para dormir, así que había pasado comiendo algo a una pequeña cafetería en el camino y solamente pasó comprando un par de cosas para llenar el refrigerador. Subió al ascensor con algo de dificultad jalando y empujando todas sus cosas y con la misma dificultad bajó y llegó a su apartamento. Tal vez había sigo impulsivo rentar un apartamento sin ir a verlo antes, o aceptar que fuera amueblado sin estar seguro de la calidad de los muebles, pero al abrir la puerta sus inseguridades se vieron infundadas; el olor a nuevo inundó sus sentidos y un dejó de satisfacción de dibujo en su rostro. El apartamento era de hecho genial, y todos los muebles estaban empacados aún, lo que le daba a entender que eran nuevos. Punto para Leon.

El rubio entró con sus cosas y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encendió las luces y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde el refrigerador y la estufa están ya instalados y en su lugar. Acomodó las cosas que traía en el refrigerador y volvió a la sala de estar, sacó de la maleta que traía una manta de viaje y ropa para dormir y dispuso que esa noche no iba a desempacar nada; estaba cansado.

Se colocó la ropa más cómoda y sacó algo de beber del refrigerador, pero cuando se disponía a destapar su bebida se dio cuenta de que los sofás estaban cubiertos y estaba bastante seguro de que al llegar a la cama se iba a dormir inmediatamente, y no quería derramar nada. Leon recordó entonces que el arrendador le había mencionado que el edificio contaba con un espacio para relajarse en la terraza, así que decidió ir a conocerla; después de todo era temprano y la lluvia había dejado de caer.

Tomó una sudadera de su maleta y su bebida y salió del apartamento hacia el elevador.

"Me pregunto que clase de vecinos habrán en el edificio" pensó de manera ausente; cada piso del edificio tenía solamente dos apartamentos, y él se encontraba en el penúltimo piso. Esperaba poder llevarse bien con sus vecinos, pero también esperaba que no hubiera mucho ruido.

La puerta del elevador se abrió al subir solo un nivel, de modo que para llegar a la terraza debía subir las gradas.

Leon bajó del elevador y después de subir las escaleras abrió la puerta a la terraza. Era de hecho un lugar muy bonito, una pérgola grande cubría aproximadamente la mitad de la terraza, donde habían sillas de jardín, mesas altas y bancos, de modo que podía subir incluso si estaba lloviendo, y lo que no estaba cubierto por la pérgola incluía una pequeña chimenea, banquillos y maceteros, era un espacio acogedor sin duda. La vista era lo mejor, de hecho no se había detenido a ver a través de las ventanas de su apartamento, pero desde aquí, se veía gran parte de la ciudad rodeada por las montañas, la noche ya había caído por completo, pero no había oscuridad absoluta; los amaneceres y atardeceres definitivamente debían verse muy bien desde allí, en especial si se veían en buena compañía... el joven negó con la cabeza riendo un poco... ¿eso de donde salió?.

Leon dejó su bebida sobre una mesa y avanzó a lo largo de todo el rededor de la terraza. El costado derecho del edificio le llamó la atención, pues estaba A una distancia no mayor de un metro del siguiente edificio, lo que le hacía pensar que podía llegar a la siguiente terraza, si daba un paso lo suficientemente largo, o un brinco, sin embargo, si veía hacia abajo una altura de al menos 30 metros era suficiente para disuadirlo de dar ese paso; Leon se preguntó si era normal que los edificios estuviesen tan cerca el uno del otro. Al otro lado, el edificio donde Leon vivía tenía un estacionamiento para visitantes, así que estaba más lejos de la siguiente edificación.

La terraza del edificio contiguo podía verse perfectamente desde la suya, no era tan grande pero igual era acogedora, estaba iluminada por varias series de luces como las navideñas, pero más grandes, y tenía un par de sillas y plantas en macetas, pero nada muy ostentoso.

De repente un ruido seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta que daba a la terraza del otro edificio recibió un golpe desde adentro llamando la atención y encendiendo las alertas de Leon. Era como si algo o alguien estuviera golpeando desde dentro intentando abrir. El ruido se repitió un par de veces más antes de que la puerta cediera abriéndose dejando salir al fin a quien estaba detrás...

-¡Maldita puerta! -dijo en voz alta sobándose la mano antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Leon...

-¡Oye! ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

...

Continuará

—

* * *

Soy pésima para los cliffhangers ...

A lo mejor este capítulo quedó muy corto y falto de contenido pero estoy intentando establecer un escenario. Prometo que no me tardaré tanto en actualizar; ¡ahora ya encontré el agujero en el papel!

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, me gusta que la gente comente mis historias... es muy motivador para seguir escribiendo

Clau, Nikolai, Belleredfield, Mrcrazy: gracias por seguir leyendo, creo que aunque sea de manera involuntaria, al escribir algo de RE, siempre hay un poco de Jill y Chris... espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, ¡me animan mucho!...

Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos pronto! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

¿Eso de donde salió? (Parte 2)

* * *

Claire dejó en el escurridor el último plato luego de lavarlos. La cena había sido divertida después de que a su hermano se le pasó lo irritable. La pelirroja pensaba que había sido él hambre lo que lo tenía indispuesto posiblemente.

Mientras comían habían hablado de todo un poco, se habían reído mucho con las anécdotas de Criss, él le había contado de su investigación, de las misiones, de las ocurrencias de sus compañeros; ella le había contado de sus clases, de su trabajo de medio tiempo, del crush que tenía con él su amiga y por su puesto que no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo acerca de su compañera Jill... por un buen momento se olvidaron por completo de todas sus preocupaciones y brotó dentro de ambos esa sensación de estar en su hogar. Sin duda, para los hermanos Redfield, el hogar estaba donde estuviese el otro.

Después de comer Claire se ofreció a limpiar y su hermano aceptó de buena gana, mientras ella limpiaba el se disculpó para ir a hacer la lavandería.

-No creas que está zanjado el tema de tu amiguita -dijo Claire fingiendo estar molesta cuando su hermano salía por la puerta con su cesto de ropa sucia...

-Te citaré ahora Claire: "Vete al diablo" -dijo Chris riéndose mientras atravesaba la puerta.

A Claire le caía muy bien Jill, y no era difícil darse cuenta de que su hermano se sentía atraído por ella, pero claro, para el agente Chris Redfield el amor más grande era su trabajo, el servicio, el deber. Claire río un poco antes de encaminarse a la sala de estar para abrir la ventana, si las cosas no se daban por sí solas entre su hermano y la agente STARS, ya se encargaría ella de encaminar las cosas.

Al abrir la ventana la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que ya había dejado de llover, quizá esa fuera la razón de que hubiera tanto calor dentro del apartamento y acabando de ajustar las cosas, La nevera de su hermano estaba vacía... ¡grandioso!

Claire se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, aunque casi de inmediato su mente se ausentó.

Chris se había tardado un poco poniendo a Brad al corriente de la información necesaria antes de que salieran del edificio de la comisaría, y por un momento Claire se había visto tentada a salir a ver si se encontraba con Leon antes de irse a casa, Jill debió haber notado su inquietud porque le había susurrado algo acerca de lo guapo que era el novato policía... si Chris la hubiera escuchado...

Claire fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el repentino ruido de la puerta al abrirse dando paso a su hermano...

-¿Terminaste? -preguntó ella sin quitar la vista de la televisión, a lo que su hermano contestó asintiendo con la cabeza,

-aún debo ir a recoger mi ropa, pero la secadora tarda mucho y no quería dejar sola a mi hermanita...-dijo Chris con entusiasmo, antes de añadir - ¿Quieres ver una película?

-¿No tienes trabajo mañana?

-Si - contestó derrotado hundiéndose en el sofá, ganándose la risa de su hermana

-Descuida, no es mi intención interferir en tus actividades... al contrario, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte estos días, con mucho gusto lo haré. -dijo Claire con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Eres genial Claire, ¿quien te enseñó a ser así?

-Debí haberlo aprendido por ahí -respondió fingiendo restarle importancia provocando una sonrisa en su hermano, quien a continuación se puso algo más serio

-Esta pausa de tus docentes, ¿no afectará tu progreso? -preguntó viéndola con interés. Esta era otra etapa de Chris; desde que se quedaron solos lo había visto expandir su rol con ella, actuando como proveedor, hermano, protector, todo sin dejar de lado su sueño de servir a la gente. Claire no lo admitiría fácilmente pero en realidad admiraba a su hermano.

-De hecho no... ¿recuerdas que te conté que estaba haciendo una pasantía en una organización no gubernamental? El mes entrante tengo que continuar la pasantía y las clases que aún me faltan tendría que recibirlas al mismo tiempo, estaba intentando sacarlas ahora para adelantar pero aún tengo tiempo...

-¿y que piensas hacer después de la universidad?

-Mudarme aquí para fastidiarte -respondió Claire inmediatamente ganándose un almohadón en la cara arrojado por su hermano. -¡bromeo! -dijo riéndose más, antes de añadir un poco más seriamente -De hecho la organización para la que estoy haciendo pasantías podría ayudarme a conseguir algo en la misma organización, o en UNICEF...

-UNICEF ¿eh?... -eres genial Claire -dijo Chris con orgullo en la voz.

Claire se sonrojó un poco ante la declaración sincera de su hermano y solo pudo volver a fijar la mirada en la televisión ...

-¿que me dices tu? -dijo al fin la pelirroja como quien no quiere la cosa -¿Ya te sientes más cómodo aquí? ¿Le ves futuro a esto de los STARS? -preguntó de verdad interesada en la respuesta de su hermano.

Claire sabía que dejar la fuerza aérea y mudarse a la pequeña ciudad de Racoon no había sido algo sencillo para Chris, pero ahora veía que se sentía más a gusto, y le interesaba el motivo... tal vez tenia algo que ver con su nueva compañera... la idea entusiasmó a Claire, pero decidió no decir nada

-Bueno, el trabajo con la unidad ha probado ser más desafiante de lo que pensé... y tenemos algo más de autonomía y libertad que los agentes de la policia, Wesker es un buen líder para el equipo y Brian Irons no se atreve a meterse con él... los compañeros son buenos, la paga es buena, creo que la vida es bastante buena aquí... si se presentará eventualmente la oportunidad de crecer, estaría bien... -dijo Chris antes de intentar sofocar un bostezo

-Me alegra mucho, por un tiempo creí que te volverías un sujeto aislado y sin amigos... -dijo Claire a modo de broma - deberías irte a la cama, tienes cara de mujer recién parida -añadió antes de levantarse y apagar la televisión -Yo iré por tu ropa a la lavandería

-No me opongo -dijo el mayor levantándose del sofá y estirándose como un gato ¿pero tú no estás cansada del viaje?

-De hecho, aún tengo entumidas las piernas por el viaje, me servirá moverlas un poco subiendo y bajando las escaleras -dijo Claire con tono amable

-Perfecto gracias, por cierto, tengo en la azotea una alfombra que lave y supongo que ya se tuvo que haber secado, ya que quieres subir y bajar gradas ¿puedes ir por ella? ¡Gracias! -dijo el agente en un solo respiro antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a Claire parpadeando...

-Aprovechado -susurró la chica poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Claire no recordaba que el edificio tuviera tantos pisos. Luego de dejar la ropa limpia y seca en el apartamento de su hermano había subido a la azotea, pero las gradas la habían dejado exhausta.

-Quizá solo estoy fuera de forma -Dijo para sí misma mientras recuperaba el aliento. La puerta roja de la azotea estaba cerrada frente a ella, pero cuando se dispuso a abrirla, la puerta no cedió.

-Genial... ¿está con llave?

Claire revisó la puerta y se dio cuenta de que no estaba con llave, posiblemente se había hinchado por la humedad, así que con un empujón tendría que ceder. La menor de los Redfield se abalanzó contra la puerta con el hombro por delante, pero la puerta se movió solamente un par de milímetros cuando la golpeó. La pelirroja se volvió a impulsar y le dio un golpe más a la puerta, y no se abrió. Finalmente se impulsó de nuevo, pensando en dejar la estúpida alfombra en la azotea si no se abría en este intento, pero al fin la puerta cedió, casi haciéndola caer del otro lado por el impulso.

-¡Maldita puerta! -dijo en voz alta sobándose la mano.

Cuando atravesó el portal, rápidamente se dio cuenta de un par de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente

-¡Oye! ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? -la pelirroja se maldijo internamente por la confianza con la que pareció hablarle al oficial Kennedy, pero no podía evitarlo, algo le hacía sentir que no era un desconocido.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de León no podía ser más grande, no que la de Claire fuera menor. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento tratando de entender que era lo que los había llevado a encontrarse por tercera vez en esta noche. Una enorme sonrisa boba se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, provocando en la chica la misma sensación de familiaridad que le había hecho sentir desde que lo conoció en la estación.

-Esto es increíble -dijo Leon -¡yo vivo aquí!- añadió gesticulando con las manos el edificio sobre el que estaba parado

-Eso veo -dijo Claire devolviéndole la sonrisa y acercándose a la orilla del edificio -Yo no recordaba que estos dos edificios estuvieran tan cerca

-Lo se -dijo Leon entusiasmado -es como si fuera el destino que estemos cerca -añadió antes de sonrojarse y voltear a ver a Claire con expresión compungida diciendo con voz no muy fuerte-Lo siento, no sé de donde salió eso... -Claire sonrió restándole importancia e iba a hablar pero el policía se le adelantó -es solo que es agradable conocer ya a alguien que vive en la ciudad, aparte de la gente de la comisaría; supongo que es buena suerte -Leon se detuvo al ver que el rostro de Claire se ensombreció un poco

-Bueno, lo lamento oficial...

-Leon -la interrumpió el joven -llámame Leon, por favor, y trátame de tu... -añadió, a lo que Claire asintió con una sonrisa

-Bien, lo lamento Leon, pero de hecho yo no vivo aquí. Mi hermano si, de hecho, yo vengo de visita de vez en cuando, por eso nos encontramos en la carretera.

El rostro de Leon se ensombreció un poco ante la revelación, pero luego se animó un poco de nuevo

-Bueno, será agradable tenerte de visita unos días entonces, tenemos unos cuantos días para conocernos -le dijo Leon con confianza en la voz. A Claire le pareció que quizá al policía no le era difícil hablar con las mujeres. "Casanovas" pensó la pelirroja.

-Unos cuantos días y un par de lindas azoteas -respondió -No recordaba de hecho que la azotea de aquí fuera tan bonita -añadió volteándose para darle un vistazo a la azotea, deteniendo la mirada en algo que vio en el suelo, antes de echarse a reír. Leon intento estirar el cuello para ver de qué se reía la pelirroja, pero antes de alcanzar a ver ella empezó a caminar y se agachó a recogerlo.

El joven policía se maldijo doblemente por dentro al ver a la guapa mujer agacharse delante de él. Los shorts de jeans entallados que llevaba envolvían su cuerpo dándole una vista mejor que la de la ciudad a Leon, quien se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para no parecer un pervertido viéndole el trasero a su vecina. Justo al mismo tiempo ella se volteó sosteniendo una alfombra pequeña en las manos, totalmente empapada.

-Chris me envío a traer su alfombra que seguramente ya estaba seca... creo que la lluvia lo traicionó -dijo riéndose, ganándose la risa de Leon también.

-De este lado hay una pérgola, si quieres la podemos dejar aquí para que se seque mañana -sugirió.

La chica asintió aún riendo un poco y volvió a acercarse a la orilla

-Nos harías un gran favor -le dijo mientras extendía sus manos acercándole la alfombra mojada a Leon, el policía extendió las manos también para recibirla

-Tal vez están un poco más lejos de lo que parecen -dijo recibiendo la alfombra pesada por el agua, notando la expresión cansada de Claire que intentaba ocultar un bostezo-creo que estás algo cansada por el viaje ¿no? -le preguntó algo preocupado

-De hecho si -le contestó al tiempo que bostezaba de nuevo -aun quería ir a ver si conseguía una tienda para comprarme algo de tomar, pero el cansancio ya me pasó factura ... creo que mejor me iré a dormir.

Leon se agachó para dejar la alfombra al lado de la pared, donde nadie la pisara y donde recibiera la luz del sol.

Claire recordó el comentario de Jill sobre el físico del nuevo policía. La ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta en ese momento no le hacía justicia, pero aún así le dejaba ver el buen cuerpo que ostentaba el oficial. Claire se rió un poco por lo bajo, disimulando cubrirse la cara por algo de tos. La voz del policía la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Toma esto -le dijo tomando la soda que había dejado en la mesa y extendiendo la mano sobre el vacío entre los edificios

-No te preocupes, yo no... -intentó rechazarlo, pero el joven la interrumpió

-Tómala por favor, es un presente de nuevos vecinos -le dijo sonriendo

-Creo que es al revés, somos nosotros quien tendríamos que darte un presente de bienvenida -dijo finalmente aceptando la soda -pero te lo agradezco -añadió.

Cuando recibió la soda, la mano de León se quedó un momento sobre la lata, tocando la de ella. El brazo de Claire se sintió como si le hubieran dado una descarga, esa sensación de dejavú que no la había dejado desde que lo conoció en la estación se intensificó. Sin darse cuenta, levantó su otra mano posándola sobre la del policía, viéndolo fijamente, tratando de recordar por qué le parecía tan familiar.

Leon sintió como sus mejillas se pusieron un poco más cálidas mientras veía confundido la expresión curiosa con la que lo veía Claire. Sus ojos lo estaban examinando sin ningún recato, tan concentrada que parecía que había olvidado que si bien la distancia que los separaba era corta, la altura de los edificios era de más de 30 metros.

-¿Claire? -cuando el policía la llamó por su nombre la menor de los Redfield reaccionó. Parpadeó un par de veces y dio un paso atrás quedándose con la soda en la mano. Claire se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle.

-Lo siento -dijo rascándose la cabeza. Claire se sintió estúpida, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió...

-¿Tienes trabajo mañana? Mi hermano tiene que ir a trabajar y yo... pues yo no... podemos ir a que conozcas un poco al ciudad -inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, después de tomarlo de las manos, le pide que salgan juntos... ¿podía sonar más desesperada?

-No tengo trabajo- dijo con entusiasmo, pero al parecer recordó algo -... pero tengo que ir a la comisaría -dijo con algo de decepción

-Descuida -dijo apresuradamente la chica -ya quedaremos de acuerdo... tendremos tiempo -añadió con una amplia sonrisa que dejó perplejo al policía. Leon le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo, sintiendo como un bostezo le interrumpió la sonrisa.

-Deberíamos ir a descansar -dijo la mujer antes de añadir -muchas gracias por la soda... otra vez

-No hay de que Claire, descansa -le dijo mientras la veía encaminarse a la puerta de la azotea. Antes de atravesar el portal la chica se volteó y se despidió con la mano dejando a Leon con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sonrisa interrumpida de nuevo por un bostezo... tenía que irse a dormir.

Claire entró al apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro y una lata de soda en la mano, la cesta de ropa limpia aún estaba en la sala, y su hermano estaba saliendo del baño con pijama puesto y una toalla sobre los hombros. La idea de darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir le pareció muy buena.

-Creí que te habías quedado encerrada en la azotea, estaba a punto de ir a ver que pasaba... ¿estas bien? -preguntó al ver la expresión ausente de su hermana

-Estoy bien -contestó apresurada -Me daré una ducha antes de dormir -añadió dejando la lata de soda en una mesa y entrando a su habitación para traer sus cosas.

Chris se quedó confundido en el pasillo por la actitud de su hermana. Algo le decía que está estancia de la menor en Racoon no iba a ser tan sencilla como en otras ovaciones, pero no sabía por qué... su mirada se fijó en la lata de soda sobre la mesa, a la que se acercó, no recordaba tener nada en la nevera.

-¿Esto de donde salió? -dijo tomando la soda entre las manos...

-¡Claire! ¿Y mi alfombra?...

Continuará... ^.^

* * *

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por estar leyendo mi historia!

por favor sigan leyendo, y dejando sus comentarios... estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic ^.^

Creen que vaya muy lento el desarrollo del fic? espero que no...

igual, nos leemos luego!


	5. Chapter5

Capitulo 5

Es solo un paso

Leon despertó con el sol sobre su rostro. 

Cuando llegó a dormir no se había preocupado por cerrar las persianas porque ya era de noche, pero cuando se hizo de día, el sol entró con fuerza por su ventana."¿Qué hora es?" Pensó con algo de alarma mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Su reloj de pulsera se encontraba en la almohada y le indicó que eran a penas las 5:30... "el sol sale temprano por acá..."Con algo de pereza se levantó dándose cuenta de que no tenía platos desempacados para desayunar... tal vez podía ir a la cafetería a donde había pasado comiendo la noche anterior, aunque no estaba seguro de a qué hora abrían. 

Pensó que podía preguntarle a Claire si quería ir a desayunar con él, quizá ella conocería algún lugar algún lugar a donde pudieran ir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía cómo contactarla, y posiblemente se vería muy acosador que fuera de puerta en puerta buscando el apartamento de los Redfield en el edificio contiguo. De igual manera, parecía ser que el destino se había encargado de reunirlos ya en varias ocasiones, el joven policía estaba bastante seguro de que la vería de nuevo, después de todo, estaban a casi un paso de distancia.

Se levantó de la cama e inició su rutina de ejercicios, se duchó y empezó a prepararse para salir. Estaba emocionado por la nueva vida que estaba empezando, nuevo trabajo, nuevo lugar para vivir, nueva gente con que convivir. Claire se le pasó por la mente y un sentimiento cálido se manifestó en su interior. Tendría que ser un mentiroso para no admitirse, a él mismo al menos, que la pelirroja era de su agrado. Ella era muy atractiva, divertida e interesante, y el policía novato tenía que admitir que estaba solo a un paso de reconocer que le gustaba. Era una lástima que ella no fuera una residente permanente de la ciudad."¿Una lástima por qué?" Pensó algo irritado. ¿Acaso Leon sería capaz de intentar algo con la hermana de un agente? El agente Redfield era prácticamente su colega ahora, tal vez no era lo más propio sentirse interesado por su hermana menor.Leon suspiró mientras terminaba de atarse los zapatos. 

Lo que sí era muy propio de él era sentirse atraído demasiado pronto por las mujeres a las que conocía que eran agradables y guapas. Era algo que ya le había traído problemas en el pasado, y estaba casi seguro de que las cosas no terminarían muy bien si le daba rienda suelta a esa pequeña atracción por la hermana de su vecino y miembro de la unidad STARS.

Su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos al reclamarle de manera audible por la falta de desayuno. Leon vio su reloj y calculó que el tiempo le alcanzaba para salir a desayunar y luego encaminarse hacia la comisaría a arreglar sus pendientes. Luego, tendría el resto del día para desempacar y acomodar todas sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento. Y haciendo caso omiso de todas las alarmas que le sonaban dentro pensó, qué tal vez podía compartir algo de tiempo del día con la pelirroja que se negaba a salir de su cabeza.El rubio tomó las llaves de su Jeep, se colocó la chaqueta y revisó su cabello antes de salir dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

-¿ya te diste cuenta de entre este y el edificio de al lado hay muy poca distancia? -dijo Claire mientras sumergía su cuchara en el tazón de cereal. Chris levantó la mirada con expresión confundida a causa de lo trivial del comentario de su hermana menor. -Ayer, cuando subí a intentar traer tu alfombra, me acerque un poco al borde y me di cuenta de que esta muy cerca del edificio contiguo, podría decirse que es solo un paso de distancia. -añadió la menor explicándole.

-Creo que Barry me explicó la razón de eso cuando me mudé aquí -respondió Chris volviendo a comer su propio cereal -la propiedad sobre la que están los dos edificios le pertenecía a un sujeto, pero cuando se divorció, su esposa se quedó con la mitad del terreno. Cuando el sujeto decidió construir este edificio, su ex esposa decidió hacer lo mismo, justo al lado del de su ex esposo, pero más lujoso, de hecho logró adquirir el terreno de al lado también y construyó allí un estacionamiento para visitas y un área de juegos infantiles. El edificio creo que tiene menos apartamentos pero los alquileres son un poco más caros... Le hizo competencia a su ex esposo y gana más dinero con la que primero fue su idea -Explicó Chris antes de darle otra cucharada a su tazón.

-¡El amor! -respondió Claire riendo un poco, levantando su cuchara

-¿No es adorable? -añadió Chris con la boca llena

-Igual que tú hermano... -respondió riéndose un poco, antes de bajar la vista distraída

-¿Que rayos le pasó a tus zapatos? -dijo con tono divertido la menor, al darse cuenta de que los zapatos de correr de su hermano estaban llenos de lodo, antes de añadir -¿y a tus pantalones?... ¿y a tu playera? -finalizó con algo de risa atorada notando que casi todo el atuendo matutino del agente estaba cubierto de lodo.

Chris por su lado siguió comiendo cereal como quien no escuchó la interrogación de su hermana menor.

-¿Chris? -Volvió a intentar llamar su atención, pero antes de continuar con su pregunta, la respuesta de su hermano la interrumpió

-Un imbécil salió del estacionamiento del edificio de al lado cuando venía de vuelta de ir a correr, el muy estúpido posiblemente creyó que estaba en una pista de carreras, y al salir levantó todo el lodo que se acumuló en la salida.

-y le hiciste saber de tu descontento supongo -respondió la más pequeña tratando de ocultar el ataque de risa que la golpeó al imaginarse a su hermano siendo cubierto de lodo

-No pude hacerlo -respondió frustrado -Te digo que el muy idiota salió con el Jeep a toda velocidad, y con las ventanillas arriba -

Claire se atragantó un poco con su cereal al escuchar la última parte del relato de su hermano...

-¿Un Jeep? -interrogó tal vez un poco más sorprendida de lo que trató de sonar.

-Si un Jeep -dijo Chris con sorna antes de añadir -Creo que nunca lo había visto por aquí, tal vez es un nuevo inquilino del edificio de ricachones... un imbécilClaire suspiró un poco nerviosa sin saber por qué. 

Estaba casi segura de quien era el dueño de ese Jeep, y estaba bastante segura de que Chris no estaría feliz de saberlo.

-Posiblemente no te vio -dijo Claire tratando de justificar a su vecino, lo que solo pareció encender más la molestia de su hermano

-¡Pero claro que no me vio! Esa clase de gente solamente ve su propia nariz -exclamó el soldado dejando caer su cuchara en el cuenco de cereal vacío antes de suspirar -es un alivio que vivamos en edificios diferentes y no tengamos que toparnos con esas personas -finalizó levantándose visiblemente molesto.

-Tranquilo agente Redfield -dijo Claire en tono de broma- sólo fue algo de lodo

-¿Que cosa contigo? -dijo entonces divertido el mayor -tratando de justificar al ricachon del Jeep...

-No trato de justificarlo, solo que solo es algo de lodo -repitió la joven Redfield encogiendo los hombros un poco nerviosa

-Eres insufrible -Dijo Chris exagerando su expresividad -¡Tal vez debería aumentar mi masa muscular para ser más visible e imponente! -añadió levantándose y flexionando los brazos para mostrar los músculos, provocando al instante una carcajada de su hermana

-Solo asegúrate de no usar sustancias dudosas -dijo Claire levantándose de su silla y tomando los dos platos vacíos de cereal en sus manos para dirigirse al fregadero -De lo contrario no serás imponente, sino una palabra parecida -culmino riéndose y ganándose una carcajada de su hermano también

-Yo lavaré los platos Claire, solo tengo que cambiarme -dijo Chris dirigiéndose a su cuarto-Descuida, aprovecha mi buen humor... -Dijo Claire tratando de no sentirse incómoda por Chris y su odio latente hacia el vecino nuevo.

Para sorpresa del policía novato, la única cafetería que conocía no abría por las mañanas, y le pareció un fastidio continuar conduciendo en busca de un lugar donde desayunar, por lo que se dirigió hacia la comisaría, sin tomar en cuenta en realidad lo temprano que era.

De modo que ahí estaba, con cara de estúpido entrando a la comisaría casi vacía, con el estómago vacío y sintiendo que tenía la cabeza vacía también.

_______________________

-¡Kennedy! -Saludó el oficial Marvin con entusiasmo al verlo llegar -Creo que llegas un poco temprano amigo, Irons no está ni cerca de venir -Le dijo con algo de humor en la voz antes de añadir -¿Dormiste algo si quiera?

-Para ser sincero, prácticamente me desplome en cuanto llegue al departamento, creo que por eso me desperté tan temprano y no pensé en lo rápido que llegaría hasta acá -respondió honestamente el novato con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada

-¡Descuida!, supongo que el cambio de horario también te afectará un tiempo, pero en realidad espero que ese gran entusiasmo que tienes no se lave con el tiempo... necesitamos esa actitud por aquí -dijo el oficial Marvin con buen humor, contagiando a Leon, quien le respondió con una sonrisa asintiendo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar la puerta hacia los pasillos se abrió dejando pasar a la oficial Rita con un par de hojas en las manos sobre las que tenía la mirada fija

-Oye Marvin, ¿sabes si hoy se integra a sus labores el novato?, mi turno termina mas tarde pero estaria completamente dispuesta a quedarme hasta que llegue, no me molestaría darle la bienvenida... -dijo la oficial con voz sugestiva antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Leon y de que sus mejillas se tiñeran completamente de rojo

-Buenos días -dijo Leon ignorando la risa silenciosa que dejó escapar el oficial Branagh detrás del escritorio

-Bu... buenos días -Respondió Rita girando molesta hacia el escritorio de Marvin Branagh, -Marvin te vengo a dejar los documentos que me solicitaste esta mañana, antes de ir a ayudar a los demás a sacar las cajas de la bodega, aún hay mucho que hacer allí dentro -añadió tan rápido que fue difícil entenderle mientras giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, pero deteniéndose con la mano en la perilla al escuchar la voz amable de Leon

-¿Necesitan ayuda?, creo que llegué demasiado temprano y puedo ocupar mi tiempo ayudándoles -se ofreció el rubio amablemente, con un dejo de picardía, sabiendo que la Oficial Rita estaba intentando escapar de la vergonzosa escena

-¡Claro Kennedy! -Interrumpió Marvin con la voz animada -si no es molestia puedes acompañar a Rita y ayudarle hasta que termine su turno, cuando el jefe Irons esté aquí te mandaré a llamar 

Rita volteó a ver aún con la mano sobre la manecilla de la puerta, pareció querer decir algo pero la voz no colaboró con ella, de modo que solo asintió

-Anda tigre -le dijo el oficial Branagh a Leon con una enorme sonrisa burolona dibujada en el rostro

"será divertido trabajar aquí" pensó Leon mientras negaba con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo y empezaba a seguir a la oficial Rita. Juntos atravesaron la puerta y caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la bodega... Leon trataba de memorizar el camino una vez más, pensado que sería muy sencillo perderse en la comisaría, muy sencillo y vergonzoso, de modo que era bueno poder ir siguiendo a alguien que ya conocía el lugar mientras iba conociendo todo... El rubio fijó la mirada en la joven policía que lo guiaba, que parecía querer ocultar que se sentía nerviosa por su presencia, sin mucho éxito en realidad. La oficial Rita era una mujer bastante más baja que Leon, con el cabello corto y rubio y una presencia agradable. Leon pensó que una vez que a ella se le pasara el crush inicial que le provocaba a veces a las chicas; sería agradable ser su amigo.

-¿Qué están haciendo en la bodega? -Preguntó el rubio para romper el silencio provocando un pequeño sobresalto en la chica.

-Marvin nos pidió que sacáramos las cajas de papeles y demás cosas que están apiladas allí, la época de lluvia siempre propicia que las ratas intenten refugiarse aquí en la comisaría, y no quiere que se escondan allí -Dijo ella relajándose un poco antes de añadir -Pero te seré sincera Kennedy, yo ya no tenía ninguna intención de regresar allí, solo quería escapar de mi escena del lobby -dijo riéndose un poco y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Leon la acompañó en la risa de manera sincera, lo que pareció serenarla aun más. 

Al llegar a la puerta de la bodega varios pares de ojos voltearon a verlos, otras dos oficiales, y un policía un poco mayor que Leon, pero más bajo de estatura con cajas y papeles en las manos.

-Les traje refuerzos. -Anunció Rita con entusiasmo gesticulando con las manos hacia donde estaba Leon -El es el oficial Leon Kennedy, es el nuevo integrante de la policía de Racoon -finalizó exagerando un poco la voz al final, lo que hizo reir un poco a sus compañeros.

Las presentaciones fueron amables, las chicas, como era usual le dedicaron miradas un poco más largas y sonrisas más amables, el otro oficial solamente se presentó y le dio un apretón de manos, en seguida todos estaban trabajando de nuevo, esta vez ayudados por un entusiasta Leon, que no dejaba de pensar que tenía cajas que acomodar en casa, pero que era más agradable estar en la comisaría. 

"En casa"... Leon sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta de que de hecho, estaba tan solo a un paso de sentirse de hecho como en casa, Racoon era un lugar agradable para vivir, sus nuevos compañeros parecían personas agradables también, y también estaba Claire, que estaba aun paso de convertirse en su habitante favorita de Racoon, aunque no fuera una residente permanente. Rita se fue un momento después y Leon intercambió un par de palabras con los tres oficiales a los que ayudaba dándose cuenta del buen ambiente que se vivía entre los oficiales. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que el teléfono colocado sobre el escritorio de la bodega empezara a sonar. Era el oficial Marvin que llamaba a Leon para presentarle al Jefe de policías de la ciudad de Racoon, Brian Irons.

Al volver al lobby la estación parecía haber cobrado vida, un par de secretarias estaban ubicadas tras los escritorios, gente sentada en las sillas de la sala de espera, teléfonos sonando y oficiales entrando y saliendo, Leon sonrió complacido mientras buscaba con la mirada al oficial Branagh.

-El teniente Branagh está en el segundo nivel -le dijo una voz femenina desde los escritorios -supongo que tú eres el oficial Kennedy -añadió la joven secretaria que le había hablado. 

Leon le agradeció notando la sonrisa amable de la rubia secretaria que se dirigía hacia el. 

-Sígueme, Te llevaré hasta la oficina del Jefe Irons 

Leon asintió siguiéndola, dándose cuenta de que la joven estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran, lo cual el entendía perfectamente. 

La mujer era bastante guapa, guapa como de catalogo de ropa, y bastante segura de si misma también. A diferencia de la oficial Rita, la rubia no parecía sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de Leon. 

El joven policía no pudo evitar comparar a la chica con Rita, o con la misma Claire. 

-Mi nombre es Annie, soy una de las recepcionistas del RPD -dijo con voz amable la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Leon Scott Kennedy -respondió Leon con el mismo tono amable -es un placer 

-Será agradable tenerte en las filas del departamento, el teniente Branagh me pidió que te llevara con el Jefe Irons, el ya se encuentra allá.

-te lo agradezco mucho Annie 

La joven secretaria llegó frente a una puerta y antes de llamar se volteó para ver a Leon con una sonrisa franca.

-Esta es la oficina del jefe Brian Irons -se quedó callada un momento como dudando lo que iba a decir, bajo un poco la voz antes de continuar hablando -escucha, el jefe Irons es una persona un poco difícil de tratar, y posiblemente trate de desanimarte, pero no dejes que te afecte... El departamento de policías necesita elementos que amen lo que hacen, y la ciudad vale la pena -finalizó sonriendo ante el asentimiento de León.

-Te lo agradezco- le respondió el rubio con el mismo tono de voz baja que había utilizado la chica, dejándole ver una sonrisa amplia y sincera que deslumbro a la joven haciéndola parpadear un par de veces antes de girarse para tocar la puerta y anunciarse en voz alta

-Jefe Irons, Teniente Branagh, el nuevo recluta esta aquí -Dijo antes de girar la perilla abriendo la puerta hacia una oficina no menos ominosa que el resto de la estación.

-¡Adelante Kennedy! -Dijo Marvin costumbrado buen humor -Te presento al Jefe Brian Irons. Jefe, él es Leon Scott Kennedy.

_____________________________________

A veces habían días geniales, en los que todo salía bien, había trabajo genial, podía comer comida genial, podía hacer suficiente ejercicio, cosas por el estilo. También habían días buenos, días malos, días pésimos, pero este día... Este estaba resultando peculiarmente asqueroso para Chris.

Comenzando por el imbécil del Jeep que le había tirado lodo encima cuando salió a correr, seguido del cepillo de dientes que se le cayó en el cesto de basura, el agua caliente que se acabó a media ducha.

Cuando al fin salio de su apartamento y llegó al estacionamiento, su camioneta no encendió y tuvo que volver para prestarle su motocicleta a su hermana, y al salir del edificio, empezó a llover.

Asi que allí estaba el agente Chris Redfield, mojado hasta las orejas, a un paso nada más de declarar este como uno de los peores días de su vida, solo un momento después de encontrar el Jeep del imbécil que le tiró lodo encima estacionado en el parqueo de la comisaría.

Chris, que se consideraba a si mismo, un sujeto bastante perspicaz, tuvo que encontrarse en la recepción con un sonriente nuevo policía para hacer las conexiones correspondientes. Bastante malhumorado se dio cuenta de que el sujeto ese, aparte de ser un niño bonito, era un ricachón y un imbécil. El policía estaba hablando con una de las recepcionistas, que lo veía embobada, y el agente tuvo el impulso de dirigirse hacia el más joven y reclamarle por el incidente del lodo, pero se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que quedaría encarando al jovencito en el medio de una concurrida estación. No que el se sintiera un anciano, pero el nuevo parecía ser como de la edad de su hermana, uno o dos años más. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento le recordó la familiaridad con la que se trataron la noche anterior el novato y Claire, y la imagen le hizo hervir la sangre.

Leon debió haber sentido la mirada de Chris sobre él, porque en ese instante giró curioso hacia la puerta encontrándose con la mirada de Chris. 

Quien sabe que gesto tendría el Agente de STARS, que hizo que la recepcionista con la que hablara Leon dejara de sonreir y le entregara un legajo de papeles a Leon, por el que el muchacho agradeció tomándolo en sus manos, junto con un maletín del RPD. El policía novato se despidió con un gesto de las chicas de recepción y se giró hacia Chris con una expresión amistosa que solamente lo molestó más.

-Agente Redfield, buenos días -Saludó el más joven totalmente ajeno al mal humor de Chris, incluso le tendió la mano para saludar, fijándose entonces en la ropa mojada de Chris, ... ¿Está lloviendo? -Preguntó inocente

Una seguidilla de respuestas perspicaces se acumuló en la punta de la lengua de Chris, pero como respetado agente de STARS que era, no dejó escapar ninguna

-Asi es -respondió ignorando el saludo amistoso y dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas laterales del recinto. -Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con los charcos, con ese enorme auto tuyo podrías aventarle agua encima a los peatones -dijo sin voltear a ver a Leon antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la recepción, dejando a Leon con expresión confundida. 

La actitud un poco hosca de Chris lo confundió un poco, pero seguramente solo estaba teniendo un mal día; pero lo que más lo confundió fue que Chris supiera como era su auto... ¿acaso Claire le había hablado sobre él? Leon negó con la cabeza antes de encaminarse al estacionamiento, al llegar a la puerta tuvo que correr un poco hacia su Jeep para evitar la lluvia, que de hecho era bastante fuerte -lo que explicaba el atuendo de ave mojada de Chris Redfield- 

Cuando se subió al Jeep y colocó sus cosas en el asiento del pasajero un sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderó de él. Su entrevista con Irons no había sido tan mala, aunque tampoco tan buena. Irons no respetaba al departamento de policías, era más bien como si no le importara, pero su indiferencia lejos de ser desalentadora le hacía pensar a Leon que había mucho por hacer, y que valia la pena esforzarse. El teniente Marvin lo había presentado y se había despedido, y el jefe le hizo entrega de su placa, y arma oficial, y le comentó que el equipamento le sería entregado al empezar a hacer turnos. El rol de turnos lo paso trayendo a recepción, junto con horarios y otra información complementaria, y ahora oficialmente era un policía. La emoción le inundó haciéndole sonreir como tonto, justo cuando su estómago reclamó audiblemente.

Tenía que comer algo, pero también se le ocurrió una idea, y con ella en mente encendió su Jeep y se puso en marcha de vuelta a su apartamento.

______________________________________

Claire se sentía estúpida de verdad.

Ella había pensado que la pesada puerta roja de la azotea era demasiado para que el viento la moviera, pero aparentemente estaba equivocada.

Después de hacer una limpieza lo más profundamente posible al rededor de toda la casa, tomó los almohadones del sofá de la sala y subió a la azotea para sacudirlos y a penas los colocó en el suelo para empezar a sacudirlos uno por uno, el viento sopló en una ráfaga tan fuerte que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. No pudo ver como la puerta se cerró, pero escuchó el pesado metal golpeando el marco de la puerta.

La peli roja trató sin éxito de abrir la puerta y se asomó más de una vez hacia la calle, pero ni un alma parecía pasar por esa calle a pie... Deseaba con todo su corazón que algún inquilino subiera y le abriera la puerta, pero sabía que era poco posible que alguien anduviera por el edificio, después de todo, era hora de trabajo.

La situación era definitivamente un desastre, que no hacía más que empeorar, ya que desde hacía casi veinte minutos, una lluvia fina había empezado a caer. Claire pensó en que su hermano, que le había prestado la motocicleta para irse a trabajar, llegaría empapado a la oficina. Pero se olvidó de la penosa situación de Chris, al darse cuenta de la suya. La lluvia se intensificó y Claire no tenía donde refugiarse, se estaba mojando hasta el alma. 

Un pensamiento se coló en su mente mientras trataba por cuarta vez de abrir la puerta a patadas. Lentamente se volteó a ver la azotea del edificio vecino. No estaba segura de si la puerta de la azotea estuviese abierta, pero al menos allí había una pérgola bajo la que podía refugiarse y no seguirse mojando como estúpida...

Claire se acercó a la orilla y sintió un pequeño escalofrío que no estaba segura de si era por vértigo o frío, pero instantáneamente se alejó un par de pasos.

La distancia entre las dos azoteas no era demasiada. Lo suficiente para que los apartamentos tuvieran ventanas separadas para tener algo de iluminación (aunque Claire sabía bien que no era tanta la luz que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto), el asunto era, que la distancia que separaba las dos azoteas no podía ser de más de un metro y no tenían muro circundante de ese lado.

-Es solo un paso -Dijo Claire con la voz temblorosa por el frio. El viento se había intensificado también, y para ese momento, la chica estaba completamente empapada.

La menor de los Redfield dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a saltar y automáticamente empezó una cuenta regresiva

-Tres...-La lluvia pareció arreciar -Dos... -Claire empezó a dar pequeños saltitos como para calentar... -¡Uno! -Sin dudar, claire empezó a correr hacia la orilla de la azotea, justo cuando la puerta se abrió...

-¡Claire detente!

——————————-

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me estaba resultando difícil encontrar un rumbo...

Espero que sigan leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Leon llegó a su edificio, y al subir al elevador, presionó el último botón. Su apartamento estaba en el sexto piso, pero quería ir hasta la azotea.

Sintió de nuevo el hambre reclamarle. Había descansado poco, se había levantado temprano y había hecho ejercicio, y no había tomado nada para desayunar pero en vez de pasar buscando un lugar donde conseguir algo de comer, se había dirigido hacia su edificio e iba rápido hasta la azotea, con tal de ir a traer la alfombra que seguramente ya estaría seca. Solo para tener una excusa para ir a buscar a la hermana del agente que tan poco amablemente le había hablado esta mañana.

La verdad no se sentía contrariado de ninguna manera, Leon estaba consciente de que habían días terribles en los que uno simplemente no tenía humor de hablar con nadie, mucho menos con la gente a la que uno no conocía. Sin embargo, toda la gente había sido muy amable con él esa mañana aun sin conocerlo, incluso el jefe Irons.

El jefe Irons, por cierto no le había caído muy bien. No había querido dejarse indisponer por lo que la recepcionista le había dicho del jefe, sin embargo luego de hablar con él, le creyó. La actitud de Irons no había sido negativa, pero no había sido sincera. Había algo en ese hombre que casi le provocaba escalofríos, como si ocultara algo oscuro y corrupto. Aparte del hecho de que su maldita oficina estaba llena de animales disecados y Leon había detestado esas cosas desde siempre.

Sin embargo, tal y como se lo habían dicho, valía la pena ser policía. La ciudad valía la pena.

La campanilla del elevador sonó indicándole que había llegado al último piso, y la puerta se abrió. Leon salió tan rápido como pudo, como si una fuerza lo obligara a apresurarse. Subió el último tramo de escaleras y abrió la puerta de la azotea para encontrarse con un cielo nublado, una fuerte lluvia, y una pelirroja en la azotea vecina corriendo a todo lo que daba hacia la orilla del edificio.

-¡Claire detente! -Gritó instintivamente haciéndola salir de su concentración. La chica frenó a un poco más de medio metro de la orilla y la velocidad la hizo caer hacia adelante. -¡Claire! -Gritó Leon al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la orilla.

Del otro lado solo a centímetros de la orilla estaba la más joven de los Redfield sobre sus rodillas y manos totalmente empapada.

-Por Dios Claire ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Leon al llegar cerca de su propia orilla, preocupado al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar -¿Claire?

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! -Respondió al fin Claire poniéndose de rodillas para poder ver a Leon mientras sacudía sus manos enrojecidas -¡Por poco haces que me mate!

-¿Que diablos estabas haciendo?- Le gritó de vuelta Leon, quien no terminaba de entender

-La maldita puerta de la azotea se cerró, empezó a llover y por más que llamo nadie sube a abrir... vi la pérgola de esta azotea y supuse que si la puerta de aquí no estaba abierta, al menos podía refugiarme de la lluvia porque me estoy congelando el trasero

-Diablos Claire, pudiste haber resbalado y caído desde la azotea, no fue una idea muy brillante

-Claro, dime tu de ideas brillantes gritándome casi a medio salto... si me hubiera caído hubiera sido tu culpa... -Claire se quedó en silencio un momento viendo la cara sorprendida de Leon. - lo lamento... no es tu culpa, pero he estado aquí por mucho tiempo y estoy empapada y necesito bajar al apartamento para secarme- Dijo al fin mientras se sentaba y se masajeaba las rodillas, que seguramente estarían amoratadas bajo su pantalón deportivo completamente empapado.

-Claro, pero te pusiste en peligro... y yo también te puse en peligro... lo lamento Claire -Dijo Leon antes de añadir -enseguida bajo para ir a tu edificio y abrirte la puerta espérame aquí un segundo -Dijo mientras se giraba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-¿A donde más voy a ir? -murmuró Claire sin que él la escuchara.

Claire se levantó despacio resignada a seguirse mojando un rato mas, después de todo, ya estaba mojada hasta las raíces del cabello. Echó un vistazo a la orilla de la azotea y una vez más un escalofrío la asaltó, esta vez estuvo mas segura de que era a causa de la ansiedad. Leon tenía razón, la idea había sido estúpida, pero no se le había ocurrido más que hacer. Era una suerte que el joven policía hubiese llegado a tiempo. Aunque Claire estaba casi segura de que si hubiera sido capaz de llegar a la otra azotea, era mejor prevenir.

La chica recogió los empapados almohadones y los apiló cerca de la puerta... tendría que llevarlos al área de lavandería para ponerlos en la secadora, pero los dejaría escurrir esperando que por el amor de Dios la lluvia cesara un poco.

Luego de un momento escuchó a Leon en el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Claire?, ¿esta puerta tiene algún seguro?

-No lo tiene, solamente se traba porque está algo oxidada supongo, debes empujar con fuerza

-De acuerdo, retírate de la puerta por favor

Claire lo escuchó empezar a golpear contra la puerta, y luego de un par de intentos, la puerta se abrió, inmediatamente Claire entró al edificio.

-Ay por Dios Leon te lo agradezco mucho -dijo Claire mientras abrazaba al rubio buscando instintivamente algo de calor.

Leon se ufanaba continuamente de ser muy hábil al tratar con las mujeres, pero ese abrazo lo había dejado helado. A propósito de helado, la pelirroja estaba tiritando, por lo que Leon casi por instinto le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a frotarle la espalda.

Claire se relajó en los brazos del rubio por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. La chica retrocedió un par de pasos rompiendo el abrazo y se aclaró la garganta, estando segura de que si no estuviera congelándose, su rostro estaría completamente rojo. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando alzó la mirada para ver a Leon casi igual de mojado que ella. Su cabello rubio había perdido el volumen y el movimiento, pero no se veía mal para nada... Gotas de agua escurrían sobre su rostro y su cuello perdiéndose bajo el cuello de la chaqueta. Claire se estaba esforzando por decir algo para no parecer una rarita, pero el frio le hacía difícil pensar, y hablar... eso además de los ojos azules que la veían con igual intensidad y preocupación. Justo cuando Claire se había decidido a hablar y decirle a su vecino que no tenía de que preocuparse, un estornudo la interrumpió haciendo reaccionar también a Leon.

-Tenemos que bajar -dijo sobresaltado el rubio -Tienes que secarte y cambiarte... te estas congelando -añadió con preocupación

Claire solo asintió sintiendo como sus dientes tiritaban dificultándole articular palabras. Se giró y antes de cerrar la puerta puso los almohadones mojados adentro esperando que no hicieran un desastre demasiado grande.

Bajaron las escaleras rápido, con Leon por delante y al llegar al sexto nivel Claire tuvo que extender la mano y sujetarlo del hombro para detenerlo.

-Este es nuestro piso -le dijo señalándole el final del pasillo -nuestro apartamento está por allí.

Leon asintió haciendo ademan de empezar a caminar hacia donde ella le indicaba, antes de detenerse súbitamente dándose cuenta de que de hecho ella no lo estaba invitando a acompañarla.

-De acuerdo, debes ir a secarte, parece que acabaras de salir de la ducha -Dijo con algo de humor en la voz tocándole afectuosamente un mechón de cabello empapado.

Claire se rio un poco avergonzada, negándose a parecer colegiala le respondió -Acabo de salir de la ducha pero olvidé desvestirme -la risa la interrumpió -fui una estúpida...

Leon se unió a la risa, queriendo decirle a la chica que un accidente así le podría pasar a cualquiera, pero antes de articular palabra su estómago le recordó audiblemente que no había probado bocado en lo que iba del día.

-¿Hambriento? -Dijo Claire con expresión amable -Vamos, te haré algo de comer como agradecimiento por salvarme -Le dijo antes de dirigirse al apartamento.

El joven policía se quedó quieto un momento viendo a Claire caminar. Estaba totalmente empapada, el cabello rojo se le pegaba a la cara y la ropa deportiva que traía puesta se le pegaba al cuerpo, que no estaba para nada mal. Leon se reprendió por quedarse viéndola asi… pero solo un poco.

Lo que realmente le sorprendía era la familiaridad que sentía cerca de Claire, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, no habían compartido muchos momentos y no habían sido extensos, pero sentía que no podía haber momentos incómodos con ella...

Claire entró a su apartamento y luego de un instante sacó la cabeza

-¿no vienes?

Leon asintió y se apresuró a seguirla, entrando al apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se le cruzó por la mente el qué pensaría el agente Redfield de saber que estaba en su apartamento con su hermana pequeña, y una mezcla entre diversión y ansiedad se le manifestó en la boca del estómago... o tal vez solo era hambre.

Claire no estaba a la vista cuando volteó después de cerrar la puerta. Una línea de huellas mojadas avanzaban dentro del apartamento por un pasillo, desapareciendo en una puerta, delatando por dónde había pasado. Leon se adentró un par de pasos asegurándose de no manchar aun más el piso que seguramente Claire acababa de limpiar. Era una suerte que no tuvieran alfombras.

-¡Espérame un momento en la sala Leon! -Le gritó Claire desde la habitación donde se encontraba -¡Me cambiaré esta ropa y salgo enseguida!

El rubio entró a la sala y se sentó con cuidado en uno de los sofás.

El apartamento de los Redfield era muy agradable. Todo estaba en su lugar y había un olor a limpio que le resultaba muy agradable. Mientras su propio apartamento aun era bastante impersonal, el del agente Redfield parecía bastante cálido y acogedor. Leon se preguntó si su apartamento alguna vez le traería esa sensación. En un momento se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta estaba mojada también porque había tenido que correr de su edificio al vecino y se la quitó extendiéndola en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Claire salió mientras lo hacía con una toalla en el cabello y una en la mano que le lanzó.

-Tu cabello está mojado -Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Leon tomó la toalla en el aire y sonrió agradeciendo, mientras empezaba a pasarse la toalla por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina, con Claire.

-Maldita sea... -Dijo riéndose un poco la pelirroja. -luego de ir a la azotea iba a ir a comprar algo de comida porque no hay nada en la nevera para prepararte algo.

-Descuida -la interrumpió Leon -De hecho, tenía planeado venir a buscarte, por eso fue que subí a buscar la alfombra de tu hermano y te encontré en plena misión imposible. -Claire lo vio con ojos curiosos y lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con las chicas de repente se esfumó... un poco.

-No pude desayunar esta mañana, no he desempacado nada de la cocina, y no encontré ningún lugar a donde ir a comer... quería preguntarte si conoces algún sitio y si quieres acompañarme -Terminó al fin con la voz un poco más tenue que cuando empezó.

Claire se descolocó por un momento, no esperaba una invitación a comer de parte de Leon, ¿era esto una cita?, no le desagradaba la idea de una cita con Leon, pero salir con alguien significaba muchas cosas que no sabía si estaba lista para manejar, después de todo ella ni siquiera vivía en Racoon y tambén estaba el hecho de su hermano...

-¿Claire? -Leon la sacó de sus pensamientos con un gesto amable - ¿Qué dices?

Claire parpadeó riéndose internamente de todas sus preocupaciones, solamente una Redfield sería capaz de formular tantos inconvenientes en su cabeza ante una inocente invitación a desayunar...

-Lo cierto es que ya desayuné... pero conozco un lugar donde venden wafles que quedan muy bien para cualquier tiempo de comida -Le respondió con una sonrisa antes de añadir -Dejame ir a dejar las toallas al cesto de ropa sucia y podemos irnos, pero creo que tendrá que ser en tu auto, porque le presté mi moto a Chris esta mañana.

Leon asintió

-Iré a traerlo, espérame en la puerta del edificio, te pasaré recogiendo para que no te mojes de nuevo. -Le dijo entusiasmado antes de salir por la puerta.

Una parte de su mente le dijo que sería divertido tener una cita con el joven policía, aunque fuera solo para ser amigos, después ella siempre había querido tener amigos propios en Racoon, siempre terminaba saliendo solo con los amigos de su hermano, y eran grandiosos en serio, pero sería más grandioso aun tener sus propios amigos. Así que se dejaría llevar sin importar sus preocupaciones.

-Esta mañana cuando entré escuché a las recepcionistas hablar de un nuevo policía -dijo de repente con humor la joven Rebeca Chambers, mientras comía un vaso de yogurth.

Jill disimuló la risa al darse cuenta de como Chris casi se atragantaba con el café al escuchar la declaración de Rebeca

-¿Ah si? -Respondió como para sacar más conversación, a sabiendas de que estaba fastidiando a Chris

-Lo conocimos anoche, vino a presentarse y a conocer la estación, parece buen muchacho -interrumpió Barry con su tono amable acostumbrado

-Si, escuché que es bastante guapo y agradable además, las recepcionistas estaban muy entusiasmadas.

Chris se levantó de su escritorio visiblemente molesto y se separó del grupo dirigiéndose hacia los otros STARS para conversar con ellos. Barry y Jill compartieron una mirada divertida.

-¿Que le sucede? -preguntó Rebecca en voz baja

-El nuevo policía no le cayó muy bien -le susurró como respuesta Jill -parece que Claire y el se conocieron antes de llegar aquí, por la carretera, y lo cierto es que parece que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse tienen algo de química... ya sabes cómo es Chris

-Lo cierto es que Claire es una chica muy linda y amable y el novato es joven y agradable, Chris solo sacó conclusiones apresuradas y sacó también su lado de hermano sobreprotector - dijo Barry con una sonrisa - sería interesante ver que sucedería si a Claire le llegara a gustar un policía - añadió en un susurro más bajo con una carcajada atorada de tan solo imaginar la situación

—-

Leon sacó el último par de zapatos de la caja y lo colocó en su lugar. Desempacar no le estaba resultando tan difícil, pues en realidad no había traído tantas cosas.

Una vez más se preguntó si su apartamento algún día se vería tan hogareño como el de Claire y su hermano. Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro involuntariamente al recordar a la pelirroja del edificio contiguo. Claire era una chica increíble, su personalidad era explosiva y su optimismo contagioso, no tenía miedo de reírse o de contar las anécdotas más locas.

_Su viaje al lugar de los wafles al inicio había sido casi incómodo, pues era notable que ambos estaban un poco nerviosos. Leon no había considerado las implicaciones de su invitación a comer. ¿A caso Claire pensaría que era una cita? ¿Era realmente una cita? ¿Cuál era su intención verdadera al invitarla a comer?..._

_Sin embargo, su nerviosismo se esfumó en cuanto empezaron a conversar. A Leon le parecía que no conocía a Claire desde hace un par de días, sino desde siempre... tal vez en otra vida ya habian sido amigos... tal vez._

_El lugar de los wafles no lo decepcionó, La pelirroja tenía razón, la comida era buenísima. Claire le contó que a pesar de no vivir en Racoon, la ciudad le encantaba porque era tranquila y acogedora, y porque podía pasar el tiempo con Chris, aunque fuera poco tiempo, por su trabajo._

_Leon entendió lo importante que Chris era para su hermana, lo podía saber por como ella hablaba de él. Claire le contó que sus padres habían muerto cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, y que su hermano había cuidado de ella desde entonces._

_-¿tu por qué decidiste venir a trabajar hasta aca? -le preguntó Claire entre dos bocados de wafle -a pesar de ser una ciudad bastante prospera, no es muy conocida _

_-Cuando era niño, solía venir a pasar los veranos a esta ciudad... que entonces era un pequeño pueblo, mis abuelos vivían aquí. Cuando me gradué de la academia el listado de lugares en donde podíamos ejercer era extenso, y como bien dices nadie conocía este lugar, excepto yo... investigué y vi que había crecido mucho y el departamento de policías estaba expandiéndose así que pensé que era una buena opción_

_-¿Tus abuelos aun viven aquí?_

_-Ya no... mi abuela falleció hace unos 15 años, cuando eso pasó mi abuelo se mudó de aquí y no volví a venir a este lugar... hasta ahora. es por eso que me resulta desconocido por completo... ha crecido mucho_

Sentado en el suelo del walk in closet Leon sonrió al recordar el desayuno-almuerzo que compartió con Claire.

_Ella le contó también de sus estudios, de las pasantías y de la posibilidad de trabajar en UNICEF_

_-Esto es algo que no le he contado a Chris, pero existe la posibilidad de que venga a trabajar aquí a Racoon, hay una ONG que tiene conexiones con la organización para la que estoy haciendo pasantías, y me gustaría estar aquí... un poco mas cerca de mi familia, un poco mas lejos del caos..._

Leon sonrió al recordarla hablando de su trabajo, lo cual sin duda le apasionaba.

_Ella le había dicho que pensaba que cualquier trabajo era increíble si podía utilizarse a servicio de los demás, era por eso que admiraba tanto a su hermano, quien arriesgaba su vida por la justicia y el servicio a los demás._

_-Tu también -le dijo la pelirroja bajando un poco la mirada, y Leon pudo haber jurado que la había visto sonrojarse antes de añadir -eres increíble, eres tan joven y tienes un sentido de la justicia genial... yo no se si podría ser tan valiente para enfrentarme a los malos como los policías..._

_-En cierto sentido, creo que tu labor es más valiente que lo que tu hermano y yo podemos aspirar a ser. Cualquiera combate la injusticia detrás de un arma... _

_La sonrisa que Claire le había dedicado después de eso lo dejó perplejo. No era su sonrisa amable común, era una sonrisa radiante y sincera, se notaba que venía desde lo más profundo. El sonrojo entonces, quizá se había trasladado hacia sus propias mejillas._

El policía novato se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar a buscar otra caja para seguir desempacando con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede Leon? -dijo para si mismo con una pequeña carcajada

-Cualquiera diría que me gusta Claire -dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger una caja con la palabra "ropa" escrita con rotulador. Cuando se levantó con la caja en las manos su expresión cambió de sonriente a pensativa.

Tal vez tenía razón... solo tal vez Claire le gustaba un poquito... solo tal vez, solo un poco.

Claire puso la última lata que había comprado en la alacena agradecida de que Leon la hubiera acompañado a hacer las compras. Lo cierto es que no había pensado en las compras cuando le ofreció su motocicleta prestada a Chris.

Leon había insistido en acompañarla cuando salieron de comer, él necesitaba comprar también su propia despensa.

Claire pensó, mientras andaba en el super, que era una suerte que no mucha gente la conociera en Racoon, porque el rubio que la acompañaba por los pasillos definitivamente llamaba la atención.

Claire sería una mentirosa si no admitiera que a ella misma le parecía muy guapo el policía... pero más allá de eso era sumamente agradable, se notaba lo comprometido que estaba con su profesión, era honesto, valiente, servicial y muy dulce.

Claire se detuvo un momento en la cocina con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

¿acaso le gustaba Leon? no podía ignorar la familiaridad que sintió con él casi desde que lo conoció...

La puerta del apartamento abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claire, esoy en casa! -gritó desde el portal su hermano mayor. Claire no pudo evitar pensar en la cara de pocos amigos con la que Chris había saludado a Leon, además de cómo se había expresado de él, aun sin saberlo y un escalofrío la asaltó. ¿Qué pasaría si a ella le llegaba a gustar Leon?...

-¿Claire? -la voz de su hermano la devolvió a la realidad

-Estoy aquí -dijo con voz calma - solo estoy colocando las compras en la alacena... volviste temprano

-Volvi temprano, porque quería venir a ver a mi preciosa hermanita -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Y a ver que le paso a tu auto... el mecanico llamó hace rato diciendo que se había atrasado pero vendría como a las 6... -respondió ella con tono sabelotodo

-rayos... entonces no era necesario volver tan temprano -bromeó provocando la risa de Claire. -fuiste de compras, debiste esperar a que volviera con la moto

-descuida, no fue tan difícil, recuerda que soy fuerte -respondió intentando seguir con la broma pero al no recibir respuesta de su hermano volteó a verlo, solo para encontrarlo con la mirada fija en algo en la sala de estar.

Claire siguió la mirada de su hermano y de pronto sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro... se sentía descubierta, como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo indebido, y lo cierto era que no era asi… sin embargo... tendida sobre uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá se encontraba una chaqueta café cubierta por una fina capa de humedad. Los ojos de la pelirroja, abiertos como platos volvieron a su hermano quien la estaba viendo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos

-Esa chaqueta...

Hola!

otra vez me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar... pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo

me he tomado tiempo para estructurar bien el fic, para estar segura de hacia donde se encamina...

espero que sigan leyendo :)

nos leemos luego!


End file.
